Improvised explosive devices (IEDs) have been a source of injury to military personnel. After an explosion of an IED, conditions of soldiers and other personnel can be difficult to assess due to risk of the presence of other IEDs or remoteness of the blast from rescue personnel. In some circumstances, soldiers and other personnel may be equipped with sensors to detect explosions. However, such sensors are generally freestanding and can add bulkiness and undesired weight to the soldiers and personnel carrying the sensors. Additionally, although the sensors may record data they may not address other problems associated with responding to explosions, such as providing access to soldiers or other personnel after the blast.